


贝多芬弦乐四重奏第59号作品之第1首

by Molly_99



Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, beta？什么beta？没有beta, 众人也只是肉, 威尔发现真相, 屏住呼吸, 我认为雄鹿意味着汉尼拔的象征, 杰克是个混蛋, 眼神接触, 跳舞, 雄鹿汉尼拔, 食人但只是顺便一提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 中文翻译。原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/836555.威尔不得不为联邦调查局工作，因为杰克诱使他陷入其中，所以最后威尔就带着汉尼拔一起去了。最终真相在舞池里水落石出。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920685
Kudos: 7





	贝多芬弦乐四重奏第59号作品之第1首

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [String Quartet Op.59 No.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836555) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> 作者的话：  
> 第59号弦乐四重奏也被称为拉祖莫夫斯基（Razumovsky）。这是贝多芬的作品，我并不拥有它们。  
> 我没有beta，我警告过你了!  
> 天啊，我竟然写了6000字的同人小说！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 天啊，6000字的同人小说！！！！

（*Op是拉丁文Opus的简称，为拉丁文作品之意，一般是音乐作品的作品编号。 比如肖邦的第10部作品和第25部作品的编号就是Op.10和Op.25。 有时很多首曲子组成一个作品集，也用Op来编号，里边的曲子用No来编号，如Op12 No.3，就是第12号作品集里的第三首曲子。 ）

“这....这是个坏主意。这的的确确是个坏主意。”

杰克翻了翻眼睛，伸出手挥了挥，好像真的能挥掉威尔焦虑不安的话语和公开的紧张焦躁似的。“这只是个事项，一个关于FBI成员的会议。我只是想让你出现，喝点香槟，和大家握握手。我不是要求你去看什么可怕的东西。”杰克平静地说，试着让自己向这位敏感的移情者提出的要求看起来微不足道。

“很显然，你完全忘记了我对社交活动的看法。我想宁愿去一个谋杀现场，也不愿看一晚上人们都在惺惺作态。”威尔不耐烦的说道，他一想到要和一屋子的他必须与之交谈的人共处一室，还要表现出“正常”的样子，压力就又一次地刺痛了他眼后的神经。

杰克皱着眉头继续施压。“就一个小时。这就是我要求的全部。只要你露面，让别人看到你，只要你能说你在场就行了。然后你就可以走了。”

“所以你想在你的上司面前炫耀你的诡异宠物，是吗?杰克，你想让我在他们面前耍个把戏吗？”威尔冷笑着说，他的语气阴沉而痛苦。他曾对他面前的这个人期望更多，或者至少敢于这样期望。现实狠狠地打了他的脸。*

（*Bedrock his ass.我意译了，这句求一个更精准的翻译QAQ）

“不，我将会向我的团队介绍一位珍贵而独特的人才。”杰克厉声说，然后又平复下来。“威尔，如果你仍然想做你现在所做的，还出外勤，我们需要来自高层的支持。你的查案过程充其量只能被称为非传统，但你能得到结果并抓住那些通常情况下能脱逃的杀手们，因为他们太他妈的怪异或疯狂了，常规的调查方法无法追踪到他们。但不是每个人都喜欢你的思维方式。我们之中也有冷嘲热讽的人和批评家们，这里有那些只想把你关进软垫室里，然后把钥匙扔了的人。就让他们见见你吧，这样做会有帮助的。”

“是啊，我很确信我那躲避的眼神交流和生硬的态度会使他们喜欢我的。”威尔疲惫地叹了口气，用手揉搓起他疲惫的脸颊，他的双手似乎不管他洗多少次，毛孔里总残留有铜的气味。

“那就带一个人去，给你精神支持。”杰克建议道，他看到威尔在压力下已经开始崩溃，但还是不肯就此罢休。“就带阿拉娜如何?”。

“我们....阿拉娜和我……情况……有点复杂。”威尔结结巴巴地说，他们那被命运诅咒的吻猛地浮现在脑海。那个吻就像那个参与其中的女人一样温柔而可爱。那个吻就像那个参与其中的男人一样POS不堪、被命运所诅咒着。威尔不可能向阿拉娜请求这种帮助，他不会在这样的时间点请她帮助，如今他把她看作是痛苦的困惑和令人作呕的尴尬，他们之间的痛苦萦绕不去。这使他几乎没有什么选择了。

“好吧，伙计，找个简单的人然后带来。真是见鬼了，你就是花钱雇个人我都不在乎，只要你把你的伪装面具待戴好就行出现在那里就行。”威尔妥协了，因为他知道杰克喜欢固执己见地敲定事情，在这种情况下，任何借口都无济于事。

oOo

威尔仔细考虑了他的问题后，发现自己经常陷入这样的境地:有些问题在他脑子里萦绕不去，他思虑它们的时间过长，甚至已经开始不利于健康了。汉尼拔的办公室渐渐地开始变得像威尔的第二个家一样熟悉。当他慢慢地旋转着医生的焦糖色皮革转椅，而这精致的家具没有发出一点声音的时候，威尔正在思考他是不是应该对自己有这样的感觉而担忧。威尔就像一个任性的少年虐待着汉尼拔的昂贵的家具，这样的行为看起来是根本无法取悦这把转椅的主人的。

“你有什么事想跟我说吗?”汉尼拔用他的“理疗师”的声音问威尔。这句话确实达到了他想要的效果，移情者在他背后皱起了眉头。威尔就是能体会到医生平淡的话语之下的真正含义，他能分辨出医生话语之下隐藏的是“我只想在你需要的时候帮助你”还是“你真是开始考验我的耐心了，你这个小混蛋”这之间的区别。威尔停止了蹂躏医生的精美的家具，汉尼拔对此感到十分满意，威尔看起来甚至有点羞愧，所以汉尼拔觉得既然威尔已经认识到自己错误的严重性，他就可以表现出仁慈了。

“你看起来很沮丧，但没有过于焦躁不安。这次杰克又让你看了什么样的杀戮现场了？”,汉尼拔沉思般地自言自语道。据他所知，这次不是他自己的作品。近来他料理的佳肴已经极少了，但只要他做，他就会为了他的厨房和味觉而做到完美。他很挑剔，但这样的挑剔最后总能得到回报的。

“杀戮现场。”威尔干巴巴地笑着，嘴里翻来覆去地说着这句话，向医生闪露出一个微笑，“和我要去的地方大相径庭。”汉尼拔平静地看了他一眼作为回答，耐心地等待威尔讲明。

“杰克想让我去参加联邦调查局的见面会。他想向他的老板炫耀我，让我为他们表演我的小把戏。坐，停，滚，装死，死。*”威尔喃喃地说，心里忍不住地想，如果他希望发生一场真正可怕的谋杀，一场需要他全力关注的谋杀，这样的想法会不会有点太过分了?一小部分的威尔认为，比起活生生的人，被撕碎的受害者尸体与他的联结更加紧密，这一点非常令人悲哀。但至少对于更大部分的威尔来说，尸体不会高谈阔论他们那些该死的意见，不会因为他的不同，因为他的破碎而对他做出评判。

（* Sit, stay, roll over, play dead, be dead除了be dead，其他都是很常见的狗狗们的表演小把戏）

当然，霍布斯是个例外，那个邪恶的混蛋，他那双阴沉的眼睛，半含着嘲讽的笑容，总是在那儿，总是斜睨着，就好像他窥见了威尔所不知道的秘密。也许他的确知道了…  
“我明白了。社交不是你的强项。”汉尼拔点点头，“考虑到你那不同寻常的能力，我可以理解为什么这对你来说是一个挑战。”

“挑战?这是一种很好的说法。挑战意味着最终会在情感、身体或精神上得到某种回报的性格的发展。”威尔哼了一声，“不如说成是种漫长的折磨吧，这个词精准得多。我一点都不希望被人盯着看，像个杂耍怪才，也不希望被人问些无聊的问题，比如我能做什么，怎么做，我能猜出他们的什么，就好像我是个孩子们的魔术师，给他们表演供他们取乐。”

“大多数人不理解你的天赋。或者有意去误解你的天赋，这会使你因此怨恨他们。”汉尼拔在威尔咆哮的间隙顺利地插了句话。

“我的天赋。”威尔说出这个词的时候就像是胆汁酸到他的嘴，然后他恶心地把它们吐了出来一样，“如果他们没有把移情和通灵混为一谈，这所谓的天赋就被谴责是客厅里哄人的小把戏了，就好像我可以选择这么做，像开关一样开关它。就好像我是自主选择了成为现在的这样一个人似的。”

“你就是你。你应该努力拥抱自己的那一部分，而不是厌恶它。”汉尼拔平静地说，“这就是你的与独特之处。它使得你卓尔不群。”

这听起来好像汉尼拔不仅仅是在和他交谈，这更像是汉尼拔在恭维他。威尔被眼前的情景吓得脸都红了，他责怪自己竟然想了这么荒唐的事，迅速将目光从汉尼拔身上移开了。当他再看向医生的时候，虽然还是没有与医生有目光接触，但是他已经感觉好多了，移情者记住了汉尼拔的领带式样，注意了他喜欢的领带结。威尔仍然不喜欢佩斯利花纹*，但他可以欣赏到医生佩戴着它们时的独特的风格。“我宁愿变得无聊而正常。至少那样我晚上还能睡得着觉。”他叹了口气，又开始转动椅子。威尔从来没有能长时间保持静止。即使精疲力竭，他也还是会坐立不安。

（*佩斯利花纹paisley，一种历史久远的装饰图案。据说是来自于印度教里的“生命之树”——菩提树叶或海枣树叶。也有人说它像腰果或泪滴，我一直都觉得它很像草履虫 :D）

“没有所谓的‘正常’，威尔，只有社会对这一概念的错误的认知。我还要提醒你，即使是无聊的男人晚上也会受到失眠的困扰。”汉尼拔叹了口气，轻轻地抓住转椅靠背让它停下来，并向下看着威尔以示警告。

“你是在说你的病人很无聊吗，医生?”威尔问，想到这里他的嘴角翘了起来。他发现自己跌坐在椅子上的姿势与汉尼拔的姿势是一样的。出于这样或那样的原因，这让威尔联想到了一只正在思考尸体眼球的新鲜程度的乌鸦。

“大多数是的。许多人其实是他们自己不幸和悲哀唯一原因，他们的抱怨充其量只是些陈词滥调。我很少遇到像你所拥有的这样别具一格的痛苦。”汉尼拔承认道，并微微一笑，以消除他话语中的尖锐冒犯。他饶有兴味地看着威尔从椅子上站起来，移情者走到了桌子的另一边，这使他们两人之间保持了一定的距离，同时又尽量不太明显。真是只聪明的小猫鼬。

“很高兴我能为你提供一些娱乐，但像你的其他病人一样，我来是为了寻求一些方向和答案的。你对我目前的问题有什么建议吗?”威尔大胆地说，不去理会那些向他咆哮着、在他脑壳里乱蹦的那些冲动和本能的杂音。他忽略了精神上的喧嚣，责备并诅咒着自己的社交焦虑，这样的症状使得别人无法接近他，这就是问题所在。幸运的是，汉尼拔似乎并没有因此而生气。威尔觉得自己很幸运，这位好医生能如此体谅甚至容忍他的怪癖。

“分散注意力。”汉尼拔补充道，一面用手指敲着椅背，给人一种他正在考虑这个问题的印象，尽管他在很久以前就已经做出了决定。

“解释一下。”威尔已经开始喜欢上这句话了，这终于为他的困境找到了一个可行的答案。

“你需要带上一个能为你分散别人的注意力的人一起。”汉尼拔解释道，享受着威尔对此的反应。当移情者信任他的同伴时，他的表情是如此的单纯而易懂。威尔的真实的面目现在变成了汉尼拔最喜欢阅读的文学作品。

“这好像很可行。”威尔承认，“一个魅力四射的人，一个可以掩盖我缺乏社交风度的人。那么，你知道有谁有圣人般的耐心，愿意忍受我一个小时，和一屋子联邦调查局的官僚进行毫无意义的闲谈吗?无聊又令人厌烦的情景，多么振奋人心！”

“毫无疑问，是的。”汉尼拔狡猾地咧嘴一笑，步步紧逼，说道，“所以你要带我一起去。”

“这，这难道没有违反什么医患关系准则吗?”威尔吃了一惊，结结巴巴地说。这简直好得让人难以置信，却又好像在许多层面上完全令人困惑似的。

“完全不会。严格说来，你不是我的病人。”汉尼拔反驳道，他看起来在为了别人的利益感到过于高兴。

“好吧。但你为什么要这样做呢？”威尔生硬地问，虽然他不想给汉尼拔留下忘恩负义或粗鲁的印象，但这一切事情都太让他感到不安了。汉尼拔给他的感觉……很安全。他不仅仅是对他的“精神支持”。医生是他坚定的基石，是拴住他脆弱理智的系舟柱，是使他免于随波逐流的锚。

事实上，威尔总是来到汉尼拔，寻求他的庇护，汉尼拔用他的带着口音的话语和优雅高贵举止作为威尔创造出一个庇护。汉尼拔的这种庇护是否是他独属的，威尔应该冒险去弄清楚这个问题的真相吗？他该冒险把自己拴在另一个人身上吗，尤其是他那么尊敬的一个人?威尔的朋友少得可怜，而且那之中的大多数都是毛茸茸的四脚兽朋友。他的朋友中更具人性化说服力的生物，威尔一只手就能数出来，而且在大多数情况下，这也只是一个没有把握的数字。

“我们不是朋友吗?”汉尼拔轻声说，似乎注意到了威尔内心的纠结。

“我们是朋友，但你为什么想和我一起出现在公共场合呢?”威尔挫败地叹了口气。看起来他最近似乎输掉了很多场争辩。他朝下指了指自己和他那套破旧的、松垮垮的衣服，然后又指了指汉尼拔的西装和领带，那衣服和领带一如既往地完美无瑕，就好像他们对比鲜明的外表已经说明了一些显而易见的东西。

汉尼拔紧皱起了眉头，并没有大声作答，只是无声地催促威尔继续说下去。

“没有多少人会认为我们在一起处于某种关系中。他们会认为，相比经常出汗和握手时畏缩的人，你可以做得更好。”威尔淡淡地开了个玩笑作为汉尼拔皱眉的回应，移情者却眨了眨眼睛，惊讶于医生的表情突然发生了剧烈的变化。

“你必须停止低估自己的行为了。能陪伴你是我的荣幸，无论你想让我们表现出什么关系。”汉尼拔严肃地对他说，这是为了表达他对这件事的诚意。威尔发现他想要在这件事上绕过医生的决心开始动摇了。

“除非你真的想要这样做，否则我不会同意的。我真的不想给你添麻烦。”威尔有气无力地说，仍试图给自己留条后路。正如任何人在这一点上的猜想，威尔发现这一手段比他本以为的更加没有什么用处。

“如果我觉得不方便的话，我是不会主动提出这个建议的。”汉尼拔轻快地说，他开始有所行动了，他向前走了几步，用锐利的眼神看向威尔。虽然他们之间的身高差距不是很大，但当汉尼拔慢慢对着威尔绕圈时，他的身形仍然隐约地笼罩住了威尔，汉尼拔的修长的手指轻抚过威尔夹克的下摆、肩边，还有他磨损的衣领。

“你在干什么?”威尔紧张地舔着干燥的嘴唇，问道。他正被认真地打量，但不是以他习惯的方式。

“我相信你没有合适于这样的场合的衣服，这一点是可以肯定的。”医生的评估与其说是一个实际的疑问，不如说是一种对事实的陈述。汉尼拔终于绕完了一圈，他修长优雅的手指开始轻轻点着自己的下巴，陷入了深思。

“我得说，你打了个稳赢的赌。”威尔毫无幽默感地嘟囔着。

“你很幸运。我认识一个非常棒的裁缝，他会创造奇迹。”，不论汉尼拔在想什么，他已经做好决定般地对自己点了点头。那些想法，如果威尔要猜的话，大概就是他糟糕透顶的衣品，他个人风格的缺乏。如果汉尼拔认为威尔现在开始在乎他的衣服了，那他可真的要大失所望了。

“但是你的病人……”威尔这是在做最后的挣扎，当医生整理好自己桌上的几件东西，并且穿上了外套的时候，威尔已经知道自己脆弱的双手非常无力了。

“我今天没有别的预约，而你却在试图拖延这不可避免的事情。我向你保证你的拖延是行不通的。”汉尼拔咧嘴一笑，表情近乎野蛮，闪亮的锋利的白牙让威尔感到不舒服。陌生的恐惧感和更陌生的兴奋感混杂在威尔的身体里，从里到外侵蚀着，却又温暖着他的内心。

“该死的。”威尔喃喃地说，心里纳闷他究竟是怎么把自己弄到这种狼狈境地的。“那我们就赶快了解了这件事吧。”

“只是一套衣服，威尔，又不是行刑。”

oOo

如果不是亲眼所见，杰克是不会相信的。威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特一起走进房间，他们两人并排走在一起的组合看起来非常奇异。有人——很可能是那位好心的医生——让威尔刮了胡子，打理了一下他那柔软的卷发。威尔穿着一套量身定做的黑色西装，非常合身。虽然移情者的服装做工精良，极具品味，但只是基本样式，不花哨也不引人注目，没有什么使他与众不同的东西。他被打扮得易于混入人群之中，完全藏身于大厅里穿深色衣服的人群中。

不过，汉尼拔却吸引了整个房间的注意力，他就像日食一样引人注目。医生穿着一件牛血红色的西装和背心，当他做出不同的动作时，那些昂贵的材料就会隐隐闪光。他的外套搭配了一件深灰色的丝绸衬衫，它有着一种出众的哑光质感，这使得外套的红色看起来更深更有光泽，让那红色在视觉纹理上类似于凝固的血液。一条近乎色情的浅蓝和银色组成的佩斯利花纹的领带，配上一条银色浮花面料的口袋巾，口袋巾本不该效果那么好的，但事实上它却让整个造型更加完美了。

就好似一位掌权的国王，汉尼拔高贵地环走会场，仪表堂堂，风度翩翩。他和每一个介绍给他的人打招呼、闲谈，而威尔则躲在他的影子里，他已经和他的黑色西装和领带融为一体，他一直跟在汉尼拔身旁。

杰克看着威尔努力不让自己成为一个局外人，但他也从来没有成为人们关注的焦点，在大多数情况下，他都被忽略了，被彻底无视了，而汉尼拔则轻而易举地占据了主导地位。在所有意义上,当威尔站在汉尼拔身边时，他就是个透明人，汉尼拔轻易地摄人心魄，每个人脸上都洋溢着快乐的微笑，甚至包括联邦调查局的局长——那个阴沉的、在工作的这些年杰克只在他脸上见过各种蔑视表情的男人——都露出微笑了。

杰克凑近他们，用胳膊肘推了推威尔，想引起他的注意。当汉尼拔给他的听众们讲一些诙谐的轶事时，威尔几乎是站着睡着了。移情者抖了一下，反射性地深深地吸了一口气，这证实了杰克的怀疑，他果然一直在打瞌睡。威尔因为杰克叫醒他而瞪了他一眼，然而还是相对自信地走过来和杰克说话。

“你认真的？威尔？”杰克愤怒地对手里的酒喷了口气。

“你知道我一直睡不好觉。”威尔耸了耸肩，仍然不确定他是如何在今晚走到这一步的。他的脑袋还在很混乱，他被拉进拉出那么多商店，那些小而私密的商店，商品上甚至都没有标签。最后一站的店主是一位瘦小干瘪的老人，他的手敏捷灵巧，目光犀利细致，善于捕捉细节。当时已经没有时间从零开始做一套西装了，但就之前汉尼拔所言，这位老人在短时间内进行了奇迹般的修改。“是你说的，让我带个人过来。”

“所以你选择邀请了莱克特？！”杰克咆哮着，语气中明显流露出不赞成的意味。他并不讨厌这位心理医生，他甚至非常尊敬这个人和他的洞察力，这是杰克所能给出的很高的评价。关于汉尼拔和威尔之间的关系，除了病人和医生之间的关系，有什么不太对劲。杰克不知为何，就是有这种奇怪的感觉。

“不。事实上，真实情况是他自己邀请自己来的。而且他确实比你建议的人选更合适。”威尔反驳道，语气非常尖刻。在这件事上，杰克并没有给威尔任何真正的选择，现在他怎么敢来批评自己的做法？仔细想来，这句话倒也像是他们之间关系的总结。

“我不知道对此该作何感想。”杰克嘟囔着，表达出他不断增长的担忧。

“那就别做感想。是你让我来的。我来了。别在一件事的结果明显对你有利的时候抱怨做事方法。”威尔咬紧牙关，怒气冲冲地说，试图控制住自己。现在不是不顾一切地与杰克或是杰克对他荒谬期望决裂的时候，尤其是现在还有那么多要员在身边。

“你也没有权利为威尔决定他和谁一起度过他的空闲时间。”汉尼拔突然插话，这让两人都吓了一跳，因为他们突然意识到他们并不是单独在一起，也不是真的在私下交谈。他们俩都没听见医生从他们身后走来的动静。

“这跨越了医患道德的界限，医生。”杰克朝汉尼拔皱起眉头，汉尼拔也回了个手势。

“也许是吧，但是——正如我，甚至你自己以前已经说过很多次的那样——威尔不是我真正意义上的病人。我不是他的医生。我们只是进行了一系列他认为有益的对话。”汉尼拔平静地说，杰克的批判似乎并未令他不安。医生挪到威尔身边站着，他们的身体靠得很近。当他们的肩膀擦在一起的时候，威尔注意到身体的温度从昂贵的面料中渗透过来。当汉尼拔的手落在他的腰上时，他甚至没出现任何应激反应。触碰本该会让他感到不舒服的，被侵犯个人空间和紧张的脆弱的亲密接触。但事实上，轻微的接触反而让他感到安全平静了，让他自由地呼吸。

“所以你认为这是有益于健康的吗?”杰克反问道，注意到威尔实际上正靠在医生身上，让另一个人担起他的体重。他不知道威尔是否意识到自己正在这么做，也不知道汉尼拔为什么让他这么做。

“因为你让他为你所做的事情是有益的吗?”汉尼拔指出，他语气轻松，低声细语，以免吸引其他人的注意。人们的情绪已经开始高涨了，但医生已经为今晚制定了计划，所以他不希望因为威尔的社交焦虑或杰克的过强的控制欲而中断计划。“我认为，少吃些东西，喝点烂酒，再跳跳舞，这样的夜晚不会害死我们亲爱的威尔的……”

“喂，等一下，跳跳舞？”威尔打断了他的话，狠狠地瞪了汉尼拔一眼。威尔本想挪开身子，但搭在他背上的那只手却平稳地移到他的身侧，使他只能乖乖地呆在原地。汉尼拔好像没有看到那个焦躁不安的男人突然的脸红，只是平静地笑了笑。移情者从这整个事情中和他自身的软弱中尝试着逃跑，这真是极大地娱乐了汉尼拔。“我可不跳舞。”

“哦，恐怕我要告知你：你要跳舞了。”汉尼拔故意不理睬杰克，而是把全部注意转向威尔，朝他微笑。

“不，绝对不要。”威尔瞪着汉尼拔。他又看向杰克，想要寻求他的帮助和支持，但杰克似乎感觉现在这种威尔吃瘪的情况太好玩了。杰克最终决定要报复威尔，一言不发地离开了，留下威尔在这里“自生自灭”。

“你真的打算拒绝我这个简单的请求吗？在我为你做了这么多事之后？”汉尼拔在他的语气中带了点恰到好处的受伤感，他知道这样做会达到目的的。

“你认真的？情感讹诈？多么粗鲁啊。我原以为你不会用这种方法来说服我的。”威尔抱怨道，他恼火于医生的策略实际上已经达到目的说服他了。

“我只是做了那些为了达到目的而必须做的事情，即使我已经把这些事降到了最基础的水平了，但我还是得这样做。”汉尼拔笑了，空中已经弥漫着胜利的气息。威尔嗅到了胜负已分所散发的香甜的气息。

“我不会跳舞。”威尔无力地抗议道，他知道自己的决心已经开始动摇了。

“那么我就可以教你跳舞了。曾有人评价过我的脚步很轻盈。”汉尼拔说完就把他的“受害者”领到了舞池中，一对对舞伴们正随着弦乐四重奏的经典旋律翩翩起舞。

“你当然是了。你可能在这方面上是完美的。”威尔嘟囔着，他的两手分别搭在汉尼拔的腰上和肩膀上。毫无疑问，医生是引领舞步的角色。*

（*这里有个猜测。我查到的资料是：跳男步的舞者左手伸展，右手轻扶舞伴的腰上部；跳女步的舞者右手握住对方手掌，左手轻放在对方大臂上。男士一般负责引领舞步，女士跟随。所以我猜测这里的意思也许是薇薇做了两种动作，想让汉尼拔来替自己做选择，而汉尼拔选择了男步，薇薇就跳女步跟随了。）

“好吧，我不喜欢自夸……”汉尼拔说，他选择了一种简单的华尔兹来教威尔，威尔很容易就学会了基本的方形步*。

（*方形步，华尔兹入门级别的基本舞步。初始位置双脚并拢站好，1左脚向正前，2右脚向右前，3左脚向右脚靠拢，4右脚向正后，5左脚向左后回到初始位置，6右脚向左脚靠拢回到初始位置。经过六步后整体舞步组成一个方形。上述是最基础最简单的方形步，还可在此基础上有多种变换。）

“不，你很喜欢……。”威尔皱起了眉头，医生的表情带着质疑。“你喜欢自夸，你只是选择了低调地炫耀自己。”威尔直截了当地对他这样说。

汉尼拔和善地叹了口气作为回答，既不承认也不否决这一指控。他忙着享受他的胜利和他的“战利品”。无论舞伴之间表现得多么满不在乎，跳舞事实上都是很亲密的行为。个人空间的侵占和共享，一种双方都能感受到的有形的亲密感，随着音乐响起，随着双方的动作逐渐合拍，一阵暖流就会流入彼此之间的缝隙，而这种暖流现在开始只能被他们的感官边缘所捕捉。琴弦上的哀鸣渐渐消失，取而代之的是呼吸和心跳谱成的更自然的音乐，是威尔自己在他耳朵里感受到的心跳的鼓声，这声音盖过了房间里除了汉尼拔的声音之外的所有噪音。

这开始让威尔感到头晕目眩，尽管他其实明白他的这种感觉到底是因为有人突然闯入了他的个人空间，还是仅仅因为闯入的这个人是汉尼拔。太近了，威尔甚至能闻到汉尼拔的古龙水的味道，而且他很肯定这古龙水的瓶子上肯定没有船的图案。*这味道令人陶醉，若隐若现，类似于檀香，但也夹杂着一种微妙而复杂的辛辣以及一丝麝香。它有一种挥之不去的微妙的诡计，这种诡计使得威尔深深地被香气的源头所吸引。

（*薇薇用的糟糕的须后水的品牌哈哈哈 :D，应该是美国老帆船Old Spice。我上网查了查他们家须后水的包装还挺可爱的，像个小漂流瓶）

这是威尔能给自己找到的唯一能勉强说服自己的理由了，用来解释他为什么抬起头直视了汉尼拔的眼睛。

威尔讨厌眼睛，最厌恶那些回望他的眼睛，它们如此放纵地出卖了太多的秘密。眼睛打开了人们心灵的窗户，不管威尔到底想不想从这窗户进入别人的心灵，他只能不由自主地爬进去，这种感觉更像是被绑架进入而不是像小偷一样主动摸索。与汉尼拔的眼神交流也不会例外，威尔坠落到了汉尼拔心灵的深处。威尔坠落，坠落，坠落，直到他的自我意识离开了他，他完全变成了另一个人。

眼睛是种液体宝石，切割面无数。汉尼拔的眼睛是烟熏色石榴石，这种宝石真正的颜色有些令人迷惑。咖啡色、巧克力色和榛子色的交替变换，露出了隐藏的红色调，就像红宝石从泥土中被冲洗出来一样。它们眼白和瞳孔的映衬下闪闪发光，冷峻而超然物外。

即使是在自己的脑袋里，威尔也是一个被牢牢捆绑住的观察者，他也总是能看到现实中不存在的鸦羽鹿和他们在一起，它站在汉尼拔身后，当他们的思想和记忆相连时，鸦羽鹿的身影就会笼罩住他们。随着鹿低下它的雄伟的头向他们呼出幽暗的迷雾，他的脑海中已经将所有的零散的线索和假设串联在了一起，他现在的感觉好像自己成为了汉尼拔本人，他偶然地穿过了汉尼拔的心灵，一览无余，而真相却是如此血腥的将威尔的灵魂丢在了一颗又冷又亮的新星之上。

“哦。”威尔恢复了知觉，只发出了这样一个声音。他的身体随着音乐的节拍，随着对方的引领而舞动。一切都是由那个通过暗示和暗中低语来控制他的每一个动作的男人引导的。  
“你怎么了……”汉尼拔只说了前半句，他们刚刚在一起度过了难得的亲密时刻，他一直很享受这些时刻，直到威尔在他的触摸下像钢丝一样紧绷，他那灰蓝色的眼睛因为偷来的秘密睁得大大的，威尔就像普罗米修斯对着他偷来的火种而感到歉疚一样。“啊。我明白了，你已经弄清楚了。你的时机还是一如既往地糟糕啊。”他叹了口气，希望威尔能保持冷静，不要大吵大闹。那会使他的逃亡成为一件令人厌恶的事情。

“一直以来……”威尔低声说，他觉得自己又恶心又虚弱，缠在了被牡鹿包围的病态中，无法脱身。

“是的，是的。威尔，现在可别无精打采了。别在我们终于到达高潮的顶峰的时候无精打采。”汉尼拔轻轻责备道，就好像威尔只是不小心刚踩了到了他的脚趾。

“你打算杀了我吗？”威尔问道，他的声音那么坚定，连他自己也吃了一惊。他听起来有点漠不关心，几乎是平静的，好像这事发生在别人身上似的。

“我希望我不用这样做。”汉尼拔诚实地回答，倾身向前，他们的额头相抵。任何旁观者都会认为他们亲密无间。在某种程度上，的确如此。“你打算告诉别人吗？”

威尔吸了一口气，考虑着这个问题。一部分的威尔大声谴责着自己的迟疑，呐喊着告诉自己应该提醒所有人注意人群中的开膛手；而另一部分的威尔则告诉自己，环视一下这个房间，好好看看那些在他们周围走动的人的真面目。

出轨的丈夫和妻子……

肮脏的，做着不正当的交易的政客……

狐假虎威的恶棍许下承诺，就像掰开一块面包一样不费吹灰之力地被违背……

环顾四周，这里的每个灵魂都隐藏在灰黑色的阴影下……

如果要考虑到实质和细节，就连杰克也是个自私的混蛋。他正在朝着自己的目标努力，或者更准确地说，是让威尔朝着杰克自己的目标努力。他对米里亚姆的死感到愧疚，甚至愿意牺牲威尔来换取某种忏悔或宽恕的机会。

“不会。”威尔真诚地轻声说道。他倾身向前，将头靠在汉尼拔结实的肩膀上，这个疲惫的男人将身体里发烧的热气和精疲力竭化成一口气呼了出去，变成了一滩柔和的血液。“多么合适啊。”他昏昏欲睡地想。

“不会？”汉尼拔问道，威尔接受了真相，而汉尼拔他承担起威尔的全部重量。他们随着音乐的节拍轻轻晃动，音乐的悦耳程度远远超过了应有的程度，胜利的喜悦使他周围的一切都显得更加明亮、更加有力。

“去他妈的。”威尔耸了耸肩，挺直身子重新站稳。他不会被压垮，不会崩溃，现在不会，也永远不会，不会让汉尼拔像死神一样抓住他。

“多好的口才啊。”汉尼拔微笑了，这种罕见的表情曾经让威尔困惑不已，但现在他看清了所有隐藏的含义，并且感觉非常高兴，这就像先知在细节中找到了他的上帝或魔鬼。

“你才是那个风度翩翩的人。我只是房间里的怪人。”威尔咯咯地笑了，他感到一种奇异的轻松，好像卸下了肩上的重担，而他直到此刻才意识到自己扛着这个重担。他的骨头一直在吱吱嘎嘎地响，在杰克不断增加的压力下，它们已经准备好要被压断了。威尔好奇如果他没有发现真相的话，事情会是何种走向。杰克会不会继续施压，让威尔像不可避免坍塌的沙堆城堡一样被毁灭？

“即使是现在，即使在这房间里你站在我身边，即使我在你的臂弯里，你也是不同凡响的。”汉尼拔指出，他被自己荒唐的想法逗笑了，“威尔，我们可以一起成为怪物。”

“你已经在这一点上做到完美了。”威尔大笑起来，难以置信地摇着头。

“就像其他技艺一样，这也需要练习和奉献。”汉尼拔若有所思地说，当他们的动作变得快速而自然时，他喜欢威尔脚步中新的能量，他们的步法变得更加复杂，当他们相互解读时，威尔的移情能力和汉尼拔的观察能力完美地配合在一起。

当威尔的头脑又把整个情况掩盖起来的时候，他想到了一个事情。“所以，我之前……”他开口问道，但他其实还不确定自己对某些特定的食物应该有什么看法。

“你真的需要问吗？”汉尼拔若有所思地回复了对方支支吾吾的目光，“问题的答案是肯定的。”

“有多少？”威尔回想起他在医生那里吃的每顿饭，以及汉尼拔每次给他送饭来的情景。这个数字比他自己愿意承认的还要多。

“你跟我一起吃过多少次饭？”汉尼拔说，显然是领会了威尔的思路。

“我应该为此感到难过的。我不能相信……”威尔摇了摇头。但他发现他真的无法真正的在意。说句公道话，那些饭菜都很美味。

“它们不是你认识的人，也不是社会会怀念的人。”汉尼拔耸耸肩。

“这不是重点，你知道的。”威尔疲惫地说，他不想争辩自己的观点。他突然想起了一件事，不禁哈哈大笑起来，“弗瑞迪·劳兹是个素食主义者，你肯定要气死了。”

“她是个非常烦人的女人。”汉尼拔叹了口气，“以她自己的方式来看，她是个有用的人，但也是个非常麻烦的人。” 音乐节奏的放慢，转变为某种更甜美的旋律，他们也放慢了舞步，轻轻摇摆，他们的身体变得和谐起来。威尔敢打赌汉尼拔知道正在演奏的音乐是什么，但他没有足够的兴趣去问。他只是在享受和对方亲近的感觉，这对他来说是一种难得的经历。但汉尼拔似乎心不在焉，他眯起眼睛，银灰色的脑袋歪着，好像在聆听着威尔听不出来的东西。

“你现在就在想这些事呢，不是吗？”威尔控诉着，脸上露出笑容。

“或许吧。”汉尼拔狡猾地笑了笑。令他吃惊的是，他发现有人参与到笑话之中真的是一种享受。

“别糊弄我。我知道你就是在想。看中谁了？”威尔环顾了一下四周。现在他真的看见了，能够通过汉尼拔的眼睛看见了，这房间里如此多的潜在的目标。

“你打算阻止我吗？”汉尼拔问道，尽管他已经知道了答案。

“阻止你跳舞吗？”，威尔决定为难他。

“不要装傻。它不太适合你。”汉尼拔深沉地答道。

“确实，它不适合我。”，威尔表示同意，“等你弄明白我们之间过去的所有事情以后，我就不再取笑你了。”

“很公平。大提琴家。”，汉尼拔朝乐师点点头。

“他？但是为什么？他什么都没做，至少我没注意到他做了什么。”威尔对医生的选择无动于衷，这让汉尼拔高兴极了。终于有个人能和自己契合了。如果威尔对每一次的肉的选择都是这样，他一定会使狩猎变得有趣起来。

“他总是在每四个音符结束后还拖着长音。这很烦人，也妨碍了其他三位音乐家的工作，他们不得不更加努力以便掩盖他的错误。”汉尼拔解释说:“你不赞成吗？”

“没有。我还以为你会去追捕那个女人，那个女人身上喷着一种糟糕透顶的香水，连我都能闻出来。”威尔说，又闻到一股令人作呕的气味，他皱起了鼻子。这个女人闻起来像是在白麝香里洗了个澡。

“她完全被误导了。这些细微的错误可以通过一些巧妙的建议和指导加以修正。恐怕我在有天赋或缺乏天赋的事情上非常强硬，那是一个完全不同但更严重的问题。”汉尼拔解释着，想着那个大提琴手将要被做什么佳肴。也许他该让威尔为他们俩选择下一个食谱。

“所以你是杀惹你生气的人。就像讨人厌的小虫子，他们的翅膀都该被撕掉。”威尔沉思着，并不想把它作为一个疑问句。

“不。”汉尼拔纠正说，“我只是屈尊吃那些粗鲁的人。”

威尔微微吃惊地把头往后一仰，嘴里发出一声轻笑。“哇……比起局里一些最好的法医心理学家所提出的理论，你的解释还真是要简单得多啊。”他笑得上气不接下气。最好的答案总是那么简单，它们总是无需多言的有力地解答。

“我是一个内心简单的人。”汉尼拔得意地笑了，威尔的笑声是那么轻松和自由，使得汉尼拔从脊椎中传出阵阵兴奋感，威尔的笑声就像用玻璃做的竖琴和蛛丝演奏出的幻想音乐。

威尔的高光时刻充分绽放，又过了很长一段时间才凋零。他们两人停在原地，直到锥形蜡烛开始慢慢熔化，摇曳的火焰慢慢消磨掉服务员的耐心。两人都不愿让这一刻就此结束，他们自己的小世界在他们的怀中构建起来，他们自己的小世界在古老的大师们创造的音符的环绕间在空中构建起来。

“那么我们是什么？”，威尔是第一个提出这个问题的人。

“你想让我们成为什么？”汉尼拔反过来问他。

“我想不出任何合适的定义，可以用来描述……”威尔只说了半句，他的语调渐渐弱了下来，不知道该说什么好了。

“那就不去定义。让它茁壮成长，自然发展。”汉尼拔轻声说。

“这将是我们的设计。” (This will be our design.)

【完】


End file.
